Android 1 (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "The Androids Awake (Mentioned) Anime: "Nightmare Comes True Fanga:"Z/Super Saga" |Race=Unknown-Type Android Cyborg-Type (Saiyan) Android |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 970 (Re-constructed, and remodeled) |Date of death = Age 993 |Address= |Allegiance= Red Ribbon Army Red Pants Army Time Breakers |FamConnect= Dr Gero (SSJJ) (Original creator) Dabura (SSJJ) (Re-constructor and Remodel) Geveta (Genetic Template and Source for New Model) }} Android 1 previously known as; Geveta (ジーベタ; Jībeta) was an Android mentioned in the canonical Dragon Ball Z anime and manga was revealed that doctor Gero destroyed it due to it being a failure. However in Age 970; Dabura rebuilt it, and remodeled it; turning it into a Cybernetic Saiyan. Overview Name As regular Saiyan; Android 1's name was Geveta; an anagram of Vegeta. Appearance Android 1 has an identical hairstyle to Android 17's have it is red, and his eyes are black. He wears a red jumpsuit with a v-neck style battle armour. He stands at only 5'2", and has is as muscular as Vegeta. Instead of gloves he wears blue wrist bands. Personality Android 1 is cocky and arrogant as he'll often say after successfully defeating an opponent that he didn't even need to go Super Saiyan. However he does seem to have resentment for Dabura due to being able to manipulate his actions. He'll often refuse to give up a fight even if he wins, and will sometimes attempt break the control on him; implying that he is a mild sense of self. He is also seems to have strong superiority complex, and also seems to have the memories of Android 1 as he wishes vengeance on Gero for axing him. Biography Background Android 1 has claims that he become the new model when Dabura kidnapped him after he saved Earth of Universe 7 from an unknown disaster in Age 889. After that he was kidnapped by Dabura in Age 889; he was subjected to Dabura's magic, which resulted in his organic body being merged with machine parts, and using science to add the power cell. However this was revealed to be untrue by the real Geveta, and Dabura simply became more powerful in order to perfect the power to turn Android 1 into a Cyborg. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly without Ki *Ki Blast - He is able to produce Ki *Magic - Thanks to reading Super Saiyan's Grimoire; he is able to produce magic. **Dark Magic **Corrupted Ki Blasts Transformations Super Saiyan Android 1 claimed to have become a Super Saiyan have to being in match with Piccolo whom was pretending to be evil. Upon doing so; he was able save Earth, and was exceptionally strong. Super Saiyan's Grimoire Due to reading the Super Saiyan's Grimoire; Android 1 has the ability to used the form, and is powerful enough to leave the other forms in the dust. Whilst in this form; he is able to use magic on a whole new league, but he is still outclassed by Super Saiyan God even though the forms are similar. Trivia *Android 1 was mentioned to be destroyed in Dragon Ball Z. *Geveta was the name of my character from Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters mentioned in Canon Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Characters who can fly Category:Minor Villains Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Saiyans